


Stan's Brother

by firefly (fyerfly)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Gen, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyerfly/pseuds/firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble about what might happen next after NWHS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan's Brother

“The author of the journals, my brother.”

Dipper felt his jaw drop. He couldn’t believe it but the evidence was right in front of him. The author-Stan’s brother, looked almost exactly like Stan. There was no way they couldn’t be related. And if Stan and the author are related, maybe- just maybe…but it isn’t Dipper who asks.

“Are…are you our grandfather?” Mabel’s voice is soft and hesitant. She took a step forward, slow and unsure.

The author, maybe-Stan’s brother just looks confused at the question. He slowly shakes his head before opening his mouth to answer. “I never had children.”


End file.
